Origins
by Aristeia
Summary: To take her mind off of things, Bolin gives Korra a book detailing the history of the Avatar Spirit and together they find out how the Avatar came to be. Korra's purpose is reignited and she's inspired to finally work on the spiritual aspect of bending.
1. Prologue: The Gift

**Origins**

**Prologue: The Gift**

Korra didn't feel like training or working on her Airbending today. After half a year in Republic City, she thought that she would have at least made a blast of air by now. Unfortunately, she still has been unable to Airbend. Tenzin always told her that these things could not be forced, but she just wasn't used to not accomplishing something right away. It wasn't in her nature. To be completely honest, the Avatar considered herself a failure. She was so used to excelling in anything related to bending that she was unsure of what to do now that she was upon her first stumbling block.

Korra was never a very spiritual person due to her parents not being very spiritual. It wasn't until she began her Airbending training that she realized that spirituality was a requirement when it came to becoming an Airbending Master. This was an enormous disadvantage on her part. Spirituality is never something that can be forced onto a person. Korra had no idea what to do and felt helpless. She cringed. She hated feeling so useless.

"Hello, teammate!"

"Hey, Bolin," Korra said with a wave. "What are you doing on Air Temple Island?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing after your little blow-up the other day," Bolin said with a sheepish look on his turned face.

The Avatar cringed as she recalled what happened yesterday during Pro-bending practice. After seeing Asami and Mako share a small kiss during a break, Korra—being the hothead that she is—ended up destroying some of the weights in the gym. None of her teammates knew what was going on with her outside of the gym, so they thought Korra just had an explosive, and jealous, reaction to the kiss. That was a part of it, but they didn't know she was beginning to feel the pressure of living under Avatar Aang's shadow and being the Avatar during a very unstable period in Republic City history. With Amon and the Equalists spreading terror throughout the city each day and her Airbending being nonexistent, Korra had had enough and basically cracked when she saw them kiss. Now that she thought about it rationally, she felt embarrassed for allowing all the stress in her life to spill over into what should have been a fun and productive day at the gym. Also, it didn't help that Mako and Bolin were there to witness everything. Everything was just great.

"I'm fine," Korra lied through a smile.

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," Bolin said after a chuckle. "Look, I know you have a lot on your shoulders with, y'know, Amon still running around the city with his chi-bockers and all. You haven't been as goofy and, well to be honest, _happy_ the past couple of days. So, I decided to drop by to cheer you up!"

"Thanks, Bolin," Korra murmured with a slight blush.

"Also, I wanted to give you a little something-something."

"Oh?" Bolin definitely had her attention now.

"Ta-da!" Bolin exclaimed as he presented Korra with a book.

"A book? Thanks, Bo." _Looks like something Jinora would really enjoy more, though, _she thought. It's not like she didn't like reading, she just never had a lot of time for it for as long as she could remember.

"I think you'll really like it! It's a book about the Avatar!"

Korra was intrigued and looked down at the cover. She read its title aloud, "The Avatar Spirit: On the Ancient History of the Spirit of Our World." Despite knowing of her status as the Avatar since she was 4-years-old, it always blew her mind when she sat down and realized that she was the vessel of the spirit of the planet and a mortal girl at the same time. So long as there was a world, a part of her would always be alive somewhere long after she dies. She smiled. That thought comforted her.

"I have a lot of time. Want to sit down and read with me, Bo?"

"I'd be glad to!" Bolin said with a huge grin. "I actually read the first few chapters on my own and think you'll really love the first Avatar. She actually reminded me of you so much that I started freaking out!"

Korra laughed as Bolin sat down next to her under the shade of the pavilion. With the sound of the waves and the squeaks of the ring-tailed winged-lemurs in the background, this was a perfect day to relax with a friend.

The Avatar let out a smile before reading, "Okay, chapter 1."


	2. Chapter 01: The Avatar Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing unless they're my own creation. :3

**Note: **Also, beware, this chapter contains a lot of backstory that I wanted to go through ASAP. The prologue is a better example of how the style of the rest of this fic will be. Thanks to all who reviewed: Avatar Sangmu (sorry you had to wait! xD), Revolation, Jokermask18, and chickchick! May the odds be ever in your favor. *heart* Woops. Sorry, wrong fandom. Lulz. Anywho, enjoy!

**Origins**

**Chapter 01: The Avatar Spirit**

In the beginning, there was only energy. It is referred to by many names such as chi, lifeforce, ki, mana, and spirit. It transcends all boundaries of the universe. Everything to have ever existed, everything that has yet to exist, is made of energy. We are a single entity and if you can listen carefully, the mystics used to say, you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing strong.

This world is much older than any mortal can comprehend. It was brought into existence by various immortal, powerful, and diverse spirits birthed from energy. They each rule their own domains and have the ability to create lesser spirits to rule different aspects of their domain. One of the strongest and wisest of these old ones is often referred to as the World's Spirit. Its spirit name is Adi Parashakti, the Spirit of the World. From the Spirit of the World came the lesser spirits Mazu the Water Spirit, Bhumi the Earth Spirit, Agni the Fire Spirit, and Sila the Air Spirit. From Mazu came La the Ocean Spirit, the rain, and every body of water contained in the physical world. Bhumi birthed the Terrestrial Spirit named Pacha. Agni was powered by Suryaten the Sun Spirit, another old one as powerful as the World's Spirit. Sila lived in harmony with Shu Rudra, the Sky Spirit. Each of them birthed several more spirits until all living things were created. Humans and other mortal creatures were eventually brought into existence.

Humans were crafty and stubborn creatures. They discovered, they questioned, they learned, and they adapted. From the Lion Turtle, they were given the knowledge to Energybend. They learned from the giant beast of the energy, the chi, which surrounds and drives everything in the universe. They learned of the creation of the world and the power hidden within them. They were willful beings since their inception and, overtime, they eventually chose to abandon their Energybending for more tangible and visible sources. Much like how they learned to manipulate energy from the Lion Turtle, humans learned how to control the world they lived in by harnessing their chi. Waterbending came from the Moon, from the badgermoles they learned Earthbending, from the dragons they learned Firebending, and from the sky bison they learned Airbending. Finally, the humans rejoiced for they found a purpose in life. This period in history is so profound and significant that it is referred to as the Great Rebirth.

Five hundred years after the Great Rebirth, the advent of the four bending disciplines, the world had fallen deeply into chaos. Humans went from hunting game and gathering food to growing crops in rhythm with the cycle of the seasons. They began to tame the other animals and use them as beasts of burden. They lived in families, then clans, then tribes. Eventually they settled into villages and cities. They invented and created and found new ways to be even more efficient than they ever knew they were. They discovered metal and industry. They continued to create and destroy with their ingenuity. Empires rose and fell, wars were fought constantly, and battles were always to be had. The humans knew more of war than peace, of chaos than calm, and this worried the spirits greatly. For millions of years the spirits let the universe be, but the tenacity of the humans caused them to finally intervene directly from the Spirit World.

Humans naturally formed groups and focused on their differences. The World's Spirit wanted to unify them so that they could live in balance. Due to all the strife in the physical world of mortals, Adi Parashakti the World's Spirit chose to join and become a part of them. Adi Parashakti gave up its immortality so that humanity could one day know peace. The World's Spirit was confident about its decision because other spirits have already paved the way. Many others have cast aside their immortality in order to aid and better protect mortals. The Moon and Ocean were one of the first that chose to become a part of the mortal world.

"I shall cross over from the Spirit World to the physical world through the same gate used by Tui and La," Adi Parashakti informed the other spirits. "I will live amongst the humans so that I may one day understand them. Following the footsteps of my child, the Ocean, and its partner, the Moon, I choose a mortal life for the safekeeping of the mortal world."

"Need I remind you once again of the consequences of your rash decision?" asked Yama, the Spirit of Death. "Here in the Spirit World, I hold no authority over you nor you over me. Once you become mortal, our relationship will be no different than the one I have with the creatures of the physical world. You will finally know death."

"My decision is final. I have made my choice."

Yama let out a grim sigh while its sibling, Prana the Life Spirit, looked away in concern. Another stood close by, the Spirit of Rebirth, the Reincarnation Spirit. Life, Death, Rebirth—these three carefully balanced each other and in turn was in balance with Adi Parashakti. Yama feared that this relationship will change entirely if the World's Spirit entered the physical realm.

"Wait," Khorwa the Reincarnation Spirit finally spoke. "Death and Life, my siblings, put your worries at ease. Our balanced relationship with the World's Spirit will not be compromised. Adi Parashakti shall now be known as the Avatar Spirit. In its mortal form it will be called the Avatar. However, soon after the Avatar dies the Avatar Spirit shall inhabit the body of another human in the womb and then another. This is how it shall be until the end of days, my siblings. Adi Parashakti remains a spirit, but will live on in several humans, cycling through each bending discipline and every empire and city and town and tribe. The vessel shall be their own person and contain their own soul, but will forever be bound to the Avatar Spirit and to every Avatar before and after them. With every death and birth, the Avatar Spirit will one day learn what it means to be human.

"There are four seasons: winter, spring, summer, and fall. Each season rules over one element. Therefore, the Avatar shall endlessly cycle through water, earth, fire, and air in that order. You shall first master the element you were born into and then proceed to master the other three in the same pattern as the Avatar Cycle. Since there will be thousands upon thousands of Avatars to exist, there shall be the Avatar State to link you all. In the absence of control and mastery, it shall act as a defense mechanism or a trigger to uncontrollable emotions. You will not be yourself, but you will be host to every Avatar that has existed before you. In the Avatar State, the Avatar is the physical manifestation of the World's Spirit. In the Avatar State, you are at one with all the cosmic energy in the universe. You are the bridge between worlds. You are a mortal spirit and one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"The Avatar will live a new life while holding no memories of their past lives. They may see glimpses, they may channel each other, but they are separate entities. The Avatar Spirit links all the Avatars through time and space. Only in the Avatar State will they be able to contact you directly, Adi Parashakti, and the other vessels you have resided in. In the Avatar State, you hold no limits and time holds no power over you.

"However, my siblings and I will always be in balance with you. Despite being at your most powerful in the Avatar State, you will also be at your most vulnerable. If you are killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle will be broken and you shall cease to exist."

Yama and Prana glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Very well," said Prana.

Yama stood next to Khorwa and Prana before turning to the World's Spirit. The Death Spirit announced, "Adi Parashakti, the Spirit of the World, the Most Ancient, this is your task: bring balance to your domain. We will all help you along in this journey. We shall greet you as an old friend and an equal every time you take your first and last breath."

"You have the blessing of all the spirits," continued Khorwa.

Prana bid the World's Spirit farewell, "As a mortal, if you are ever in need of any spirit, you shall find a way to contact us. Go now. Humanity needs its Avatar."


End file.
